May 23, 2018 NXT
The May 23, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on May 9, 2018. Episode summary Lacey Evans vs Kairi Sane Heading into her rematch with Kairi Sane, Lacey Evans had already thrown plenty of shade the way of the 2017 Mae Young Classic winner, suggesting Sane did not “belong” in NXT. Coming out of the bout, however, The Lady of NXT claimed something more meaningful: A victory over The Pirate Princess. With their rivalry steadily intensifying in recent weeks, both Superstars traded hard chops (and a fair dose of trash talk) in the opening moments. Evans took the advantage, using painful submission moves to wear down Sane's shoulder and arm. As the battle roared on, Sane strung together a series of high-impact moves capped off by the Sliding D forearm. Evans avoided a pinning predicament by rolling out of the ring, but Sane kept on the attack, shoving Evans back into the ring and leaping off the top rope with the flying kabuki elbow. The Lady of NXT beat Sane to the punch, however, countering the elbow with her own devastating knockout blow known as the Woman’s Right. The strike landed, The Pirate Princess went down for the count and Evans not only evened her one-on-one record with Sane, but also picked up the most monumental victory of her career. Tommaso Ciampa caused Johnny Gargano to accidentally collide with wife Candice LeRae After weeks of speculation about the future of his in-ring career, Johnny Gargano returned to NXT for the first time since being ambushed by Tommaso Ciampa to set the record straight. Accompanied by his wife Candice LeRae and wearing a neck brace, Gargano said the attack had caused him to wonder whether finishing the war with Ciampa was worth the physical and emotional toll. The NXT Universe made their opinion known with resounding “Yes!” chants, and after a moment of contemplation, Gargano agreed, tore off his neck brace and called Ciampa out to the ring. Visibly shocked by Gargano’s decision, LeRae pleaded with him to reconsider, and as The Blackheart made his way to the ring, LeRae ran for help. She returned moments later with a swarm of NXT referees, who attempted to keep Gargano and Ciampa apart. Acting like a man possessed, Gargano darted around the ring and tried to get at Ciampa while LeRae begged her husband to think about their future. Her pleas appeared to be working until Ciampa, from inside the ring, continued to taunt Gargano, telling him to “be a good little boy” and listen to his wife. Enraged, Gargano lunged toward the the ring but was immediately knocked off the apron by Ciampa. Gargano flew backward and collided with LeRae, causing her to hit hard on the steel entrance ramp. Gargano’s fury turned to fear as he tended to his hurt wife and shouted for help from NXT officials. Ciampa, meanwhile, slunk away through the NXT Universe, having created yet another heart-wrenching scene for the first couple of NXT. Results * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Kairi Sane Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Image gallery 008_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4073--67846dbb525e2f9024fb2da3a0204fc4.jpg 009_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4192--abb1a29302b75785707b3a6847906d6a.jpg 010_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4207--3feb410bc61c073bf83c8deb33aa442e.jpg 011_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4223--9c5db68cab4028a52a7a42cf1c078cc2.jpg 012_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4330--8b6ab94b284bad045ead33fb6cf807ee.jpg 013_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4337--a64182ae41c691d5454a4d30e05016e8.jpg 015_NXT_05092018sm_7008_4481--c41d351ea832e4ff949d565bd8ae86ab.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:NXT episodes Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Candice LeRae Category: Kairi Sane Category: Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category: Lacey Evans